User talk:TXlonghorns1994
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the All I Wanna Do page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 15:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey I can't believe people still support Obama. He likes letting the Illegals in. Why because they make perfect voters. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 01:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) It's okay ^_^ I'm sorry as well if I offended you with that post. It was not my intention at all. Thanks for apologizing, that's really thoughtful of you :) ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 02:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) MPGIS Omg, IKR?! I am so hooked! It's so hilarious. What episode are you on? Lol. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 04:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, you move FAST! LOL. Who are your favorite characters so far? ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 04:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I love those three too! Deandra and Brittany are tied for my favorite character actually. The Tice sisters are hilarious. I love them both. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 04:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Watch This I've seen that before and I think it's hilarious Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 00:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Editing question Hmm, do you mean the tabs labeled "About Me", "My Fandoms", "My Ships", etc? You already have tabs for your profile and talk page ^_^ But when you edit your page, use < tabber> < / tabber> in HTML/Source mode, and without the spaces. I hope that helps! ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 01:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You're very welcome! Have fun :D ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 01:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) So I saw that you loved Breaking Bad, so you're automatically amazing in my books. ^u^ I honestly felt like I was one of the only ones around here who watches it religiously. It's one of my favorite shows in the whole world, haha! ♥ Did you see the finale? (even though I'm sure that you did.) I honestly thought it was flawless, oh my gosh. It was slightly depressing, but I think it wrapped up everything that had to be concluded, so needless to say, I was really impressed by it. By the way, who is/are your favorite character/characters? Mine is definitely Jesse, and it's not just because I adore Aaron Paul's face. c; Sorry to bother you with a bunch of questions, OMG. I'm just pumped that there are more BrBa fans on the Wiki! Ash ★ I'll paint you wings. I know right? The entire final season as a whole was pretty much amazing, to be honest, especially the finale. That machine gun scene though, OMG. That was just insane, wasn't it? I had been speculating that Walt would die eventually, but still, it was still really sad seeing him die. ;-; At least he was able to before he spent life in prison...? xD I love Walt too, even though there has been times with him when I would just stare in shock at my TV screen, and then just wonder 'What the hell are around doing?' But honestly, who hasn't with him? :p And yeah, I love Jesse. The finale for him was sort of sad too, since we never really found out what his ending was like, but still; he was such an amazing character and I honestly love his partnership with Walt, regardless of all the struggles they had. Noooo, I haven't seen Aaron's sketches on SNL, but he seems like a really hilarious person from what I've seen on Tumblr, so I'll definutely have to check them out! :D Ash ★ I'll paint you wings. Hey Thanks, girl! I really appreciate how you defended me back there. :) Credianna needs to remove that stick from her royal derriere. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 04:36, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Likewise! :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 05:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, to post a GIF, all you need to do is upload the image, adding it into the wiki's image database, and then, if you need to, resize it and make whatever modifications you want to it. Then all there is to do is post it. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 06:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) 1D They are. My dad said he might take me but probably not :c ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Just thought I would share this with you. OMFG I'M CRYING. TOP (talk) 04:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Stopping by :) Hey there! So seeing your userpage and what not I see we have a lot in common so I thought I'd properly introduce myself. I'm Tori and I'm 17 years old (almost 18). I love Eclare (Not really sure how I feel about them these days but they're still my OTP<33), Hunger Games, Peeta/Katniss <33333, Harry Potter, & 1D. So we have a lot of similarities. I hope we get to know each other better. If you'd like to know more about me just take a look at my userpage...it pretty much explains everything haha ^_^ ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 18:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ayyyy I'm getting this feeling that Ron Burgundy's going to pop up on SNL tonight ;) TOP (talk) 15:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: SNL That whole episode made me cry tears of joy :') I fucking screamed when Dooneese was in the cold open. TOP (talk) 15:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ugh and the Bill Brasky sketch though <3 TOP (talk) 16:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) c: I enjoyed that article more than life do you wanna see his butt http://www.buzzfeed.com/lyapalater/here-is-harry-styles-kissing-another-man-and-niall-horans-to ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Tonyon XD OMG you started Skins UK? Thoughts so far? And I know, right? Nicholas Hoult is flawless. Have you by any chance seen Warm Bodies? It's one of my favorites with him! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 03:20, December 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pezberry feels Aww, thank you! I ADORE Santana/Rachel's friendship <333 I haven't caught up on Glee in a while, but I love Santana's scenes with Hummelberry in their NY apartment! ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 03:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Honey, listen. Harry is my broyfran, ya see. I'm sorry about this little mix up, but I'm afraid your gonna have to stay away from Mr. Styles. I hope we're clear on this. SparkkZ (talk) 21:48, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Charlie If you come between, my Harry and me, I am honestly going to declare the next hunger games with you! I happen to be cuddlin with my man, as I type this;) SparkkZ (talk) 22:00, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Charlie Hi 1. YAY! Welcome aboard! Tochelle are such an underappreciated ship, but they went through so much and fought so hard to be together. They are so OTP for me it hurts. 2. Girl, you are too sweet! Thank you! 3. Aww, thanks for the support, but you need not worry. I have confidence in my OTP. :) Delena survive everything. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 06:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Larry Stylinson OMFG CAN THEY JUST COME OUT ALREADY JESUS CHRIST ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 19:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Through the Dark YES I'VE HEARD IT OMFG ITS PERFECTION ! ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 19:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Tony OMG I know! Season two completely revolutionized Tony's character. He easily became my favorite in the second half of generation one. My heart just went out to him and Michelle so much. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 19:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Breaking Good :D OMFG, I'm crying at that picture. That is literally perfection in every way. Did you notice how the pictures that Walt and Jesse are pasted on are from One Direction's photoshoot with puppies though? :o And by the way, have you seen this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDqGAUvWKkU IT'S HILARIOUS, OMG. I could not stop laughing. And did you know that Aaron was on 'The Price Is Right'? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SEL27xiJGQ Ash ★ we're not too far gone 20:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) MPGIS I need to start fangirling with you about MPGIS. This show is crazy funny. I never thought a show about barbie dolls would be this funny. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 21:44, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I love most of the characters but Deandra, Brittnay and Trisha or my fav as well. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 21:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Anchorman 2 I can't wait to see it. Idk when I'm going though. But at least it's out right before break. :DTOP (talk) 00:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Dead harry is just too cute! ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) OMG I AM DYING AT ALL OF THOSE! All of those gifs/pics...Lord, help me. He is so perfect...whyyyy? They should have included this too. This moment was pure bliss. *~* FASHION. Happy holidays, by the way. :D I hope you wake up to a Josh Hutcherson and a Harry Styles underneath your fabulous Louis tree - the most exotic type of tree. c: Ash ★ we're not too far gone 02:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It's just for publicity. Trust me. ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You know how to call an ambulance, right? ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 03:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC) OMG, I see what you did there ;) Thank you! And omg, that gif...Jennifer is SUCH a queen! ♥ Ash ★ we're not too far gone 03:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello! Hi! Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking the time to introduce yourself to me :D Yeah, I left two months ago. I was in a really bad place at the time and needed to get my life together. Haha, Most Popular Girls In School is the best! It's too funny. I love your icon too, by the way. I'm bisexual, and I seriously have the biggest crush on Harry Styles, he's such a cutie ^_^ Blueeyes72096 (talk) 14:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey catieeee. I have seen the This is us movie, and I wanna get it on DVD, as soon as I can. My favorite 1d songs are Best Song Ever, Rock Me, What Makes you beautiful, Heart Attack, Still The One, and more:) (SparkkZ (talk) 21:30, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Happy Holidays! :) OMG I LOVED THAT!!! I was literally screaming at every picture like I can't. Thank you so much you literally made my day :D <333 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 21:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) HARRY OMFG, SAVE ME! HE IS SO PERFECT, I LITERALLY CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT. Did you make this shirt, by the way? ;) Oh, and I saw this GIF earlier. I had to call the cops because this is a crime. :( HIS SMILE AND HIS DIMPLES THOUGH. Ash ★ we're not too far gone 23:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) OMG, he looks so perfect in that picture. Him wearing bandannas though - I'm in love :'D ♥ Ash ★ we're not too far gone 23:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Breaking Bad Sooooo you watch BrBa but I've never talked about it with you before haha. Who were your favorites? ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. My favorites were Jesse, Saul, Walt Jr., Gus, Jane, Mike, Hank, and Walt! I kinda liked Skyler and felt bad for her at times, but for the most part she was annoying af ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. RE: Black Swanson... sexiest shit i've seen all day ;) TOP (talk) 21:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) 1D on SNL OMFG, that SNL skit in the concert line was hilarious! I was laughing so hard when he sang "You don't know your basic facts!" OMG that was just too funny :D Ash ★ we're not too far gone 20:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Family Feud Skit When Jimmy broke down laughing I fucking died. xD TOP (talk) 03:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas :) Thanks, girly! UNF TOP (talk) 22:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Ian AND Nic? Somebody is extra generous, haha! Thanks, girl! Merry Christmas to you too! <3333 I leave you these two sweeties under your Christmas tree. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 22:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to you too, darlin! ♥ Have a wonderful holiday. c: And noooo, Harry is yours! ^_^ Once again, I hope that you have a terrific Christmas - and a Happy New Year! ♥ ♥ ♥ Ash ★ we're not too far gone 00:28, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas! Omfg thank you for leaving Josh under my tree :D teehee for that you shall receive Harry under yours ;) love you <3 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 16:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: OTP! I actually haven't seen it yet since the weather's been really shitty here and I've been pretty much trapped at home. Hopefully I'll see it in the next few days. TOP (talk) 01:03, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Glee Oh fuckk, I don't know. xD TOP (talk) 02:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Wikians as The Office I LOVE IT! :D Me as Erin, omg. I'm honored. ♥ By the way, I love your Kristoff icon! I actually just got back from seeing Frozen and I'm in love! Kristoff's my favorite character. c: Ash ★ we're not too far gone 23:52, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Breaking Bad Oh my god, all of my classmates would always talk about Breaking Bad in class and I'd be so left in the dark, lmao. I've heard nothing but great things about this show even though I've never seen a single episode. I've been wanting to watch it for quite some time, but I'm a bit backlogged on my shows. I'm a major completionist so I tend to take one show on at a time as opposed to multiple, but I totally appreciate your recommendations and I will definitely get to both eventually! Also, this is totally random, but since we are dishing out suggestions and all, you should totally get an Ask FM or an Oovoo. I'd love to chat with you sometime! :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 00:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Aaron Paul Ugggh, he seems like such a nice guy! I would love to meet him. ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. OMG I CANNOT WITH THOSE ARTICLES OMFG! He is actually flawless. THOSE BABY PICTURES THOUGH! So cute even then ^_^ Honestly though? I had no idea that he was such a sweetheart in real life! :o That article totally proves that he's a king though omg ♥ BUT OMG I SAW THOSE REDDIT PICTURES BEFORE. My favorite is definitely when he was looking so confused at the fashion show. He looks so helpless and lost omfg. That's exactly my reaction when I see clothes that make absolutely zero sense ^_^ Ash ★ we're not too far gone 17:42, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Joking Bad :D OMFG THAT WAS HILARIOUS! It was almost just like Breaking Bad and I loved all the references that they made! omg. I totally lost it when Aaron Paul and Bryan Cranston made their cameos and when Bryan threw the pizza, OMG. Jimmy makes some of the best skits. ♥ Ash ★ we're not too far gone 18:32, December 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pitch Perfect Link Thanks for the link, Catie. Maybe you should watch the movie with me. :3 ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 19:04, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You should make a Skype or something. That way I can call you and we can watch the film together. :3 Have you ever tried Tinychat? ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 04:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Tinychat is fun. It's like a chatroom website where you can go on webcam and stuff. You can watch YouTube videos and such while chatting with everyone. We use it on the wiki pretty often. If you're ever up for it, let me know. I could link you sometime. c: Until then, we would have to use chat, I guess. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 04:48, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Ugh he is so yummy I cannot even. This show is perf, where has it been all my life? xD TOP (talk) 18:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! <3 Just wanted to wish you a happy belated birthday, Catie! I hope you enjoy yourself on this very special day ♥ ♥ Annie ♥ '' Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 07:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy, birthday Catie!!! I hope you have a great birthday and a great new year! Btw, Harry says happy birthday too. But you still can't have him. I mean it. (Charlie (talk) 07:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) Hello I just come by to wish you a Happy birthday and a Happy New year!xoxo Karen (talk) 09:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Bananas~ OMFG I'M DYING AT THAT ARTICLE. I laughed the hardest at "Harry Styles considering his life choices while eating a banana." and "Harry Styles chuckling to himself internally and then greedily taking another mouthful of banana." I'M CRYING. I love how detailed the article is though, oh my lord. They're literally monitoring his every move. I love it. (◠△◠✿) Ohhhh and before I forget, I'd like to wish you a happy Birthday once again. I hope your day was fantastic. (*・∀・*) Ash ★ we're not too far gone 22:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Catie! I don't know you much but you seem sweet and cool :3 I hope you had a great day, and hopefully we can talk more! (: Alexis♥ Darling You'll Be Okay. 23:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy 20th birthday, Catie. ♥ I hope it's a great one and don't get too drunk, because that shit will make you circle the world with wider eyes that might not be that pretty, oh. I present you with a queen Elsa GIF, because Frozen feels, obvs, xo. ♥ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 00:40, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you my friend are one wise cookie. Choosing Disney movies over drinking alcohol? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, OMG. ♥ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 03:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Psych... Yes omg!!! Like it's so freakin funny I cant. I have the musical episode recorded but I haven't had the time to watch it yet! :( Did you see it? ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 06:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Omg yay I'm glad it's a good episode! I'm really excited to watch it :D and Shawn's lines are the absolute best tbh!!! Like he literally makes the show xD I seriously need to catch up though it's driving me insane on how behind I am on shows :\ ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 06:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I will for sure :D And OMG I love both!!! I'm putting you down on my page for both. <333 I'm also gonna create a page for us on the wiki ships wiki. Also I wanted to ask cause I see you like Disney and I never got the chance to discuss this lol. What are some of your favorite Disney movies?? :D ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 18:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Omg those movies are fantastic!!! I love you already cause you like one of the most underrated movies: Hunchback!!! Seriously though all those movies I love except for Frozen which I have not seen yet D: But I'm going to very soon. My top favorites are probably Tangled, Peter Pan, Toy Story, The Lion King, Aladdin, and omfg so many more I just love them all!!!! And yay finally someone who likes Sleeping Beauty/Prince Phillip. I don't understand all the hate tbh :P ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 19:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I love A Whole New World<33 it's one of my faves...what a classic ^_^ But seriously I know that movie from line to line no joke xD OMG no I don't think I've seen that one!! I'm literally so behind and I haven't watched all of them yet...I'll look that one up though and watch it soon just for you ;) ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 23:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Our Disney Ship :) I love the idea. :D I think Tinkerbell is a tad mean though. Well, not mean, but she let her jealousy turn her into a possessive bitch. You're far from that. xD Otherwise, I totally agree with this ship! :3 ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 20:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thank you so much Catie! Love the gif omg<33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 20:28, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: ayyy... LOL ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I mean, the Glee school shooting epi wasn't too bad, but Time Stands Still stumps that shit any day of the fucking week. TOP (talk) 21:58, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Since it's sort of hard for me to explain, here's a screencap: And you know how to find gifs of certain things that are the same size, yes? I hope I helped lol. TOP (talk) 19:21, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: New Ship Even though I don't know anything about the show, I'm down with it lol. TOP (talk) 19:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hiii Hi Catie :) I'm Dorothy haha. I've seen you around during summer but never introduced myself either lol. :) If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world ❆ 23:46, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes, we definitely need to talk more! And thanks bae, you're more awesome and rad xoxox :) If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world ❆ 00:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Grey's Hey Catie I wanted to ask you this since you're the only person I know who watches Grey's but what exactly did Shonda Rhimes do that made Grey's go downhill? Because I feel like she's really starting to mess with her other show Scandal which I adore. --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 00:07, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Help cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 03:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, Catie! Thank you <3 TheColdNeverBotheredMeAnyway (talk) 19:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to point something out. I noticed in your message on my talk page, after 'UTC' your username is written again. I'm not sure whether you knew this or not, but after you click the signature button or type out the tildes, you don't actually need to type out your username afterwards. It'll automatically appear. If you already knew this, sorry, but just thought I'd let you know. It took me forever to realize that myself, haha. TheColdNeverBotheredMeAnyway (talk) 19:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Catie<3 Omg Catie<33 I'm honestly so glad I started to talk to you cause I never imagined us being such great friends. The fact that we both love Hunger Games, Disney, One Direction, Psych, etc. is just amazing. You're so pretty and a great person overall. Even though we've only been friends for a couple of months I'm so grateful that we've become such close friends. You're always so kind, smart and funny ^_^ I think everyone should get to know you cause you're amazing. We need to rant sometime soon tbh ;) I love you girl...don't ever change!! <333 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 20:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey :3 Lol it's totally fine! I get like that too sometimes. TOP (talk) 17:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Valentine's day <3 Thanks, babe <33 TOP (talk) 23:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happy Valentines Day!! Omg thank you so much girl!! <3 I always enjoy Josh ;) Happy Valentines Day to you as well! I give you Harry ^_^ ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 23:47, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 23:56, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day Aww, thanks, girl! Happy Valentine's Day to you too! <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 00:35, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! MY BABIES! Thank you, Catie! ♥ a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 00:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hehe Can't post this on main but here ya go. Its the first pic :D --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 16:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) http://sexy-frozen-things.tumblr.com/tagged/Hans Hey Thank you, omg. You're wonderful c: a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 21:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey! You are so fabulous <3 WalkingReys (talk) 02:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ugh, I saw -_- I already blocked him on this wiki and I asked for an IP check, so hopefully we know what other accounts this fucker has. Thanks for letting me know! 22:43, February 17, 2014 (UTC) New ship Aw, that's a cute idea. I like it c: a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 20:36, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey :3 Hai, Catie. Yeah, we haven't talked in a while, but I feel like we don't really have anywhere to talk with me rarely on chat. :s I've had a bad weekend, actually. I had a bit of a fallout with one of my friends. I'd rather not get into it, but yeah. How are you doing lately? Sure, I can make you a signtaure. Just give me the details (what colours, what you want it to say) and I'll be happy to make one up for you. c: cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 04:40, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Aww, sure. Yeah, I talk to the wikians most regularly on ooVoo, which is my saviour, since I don't use chat very much. :P I'm glad you're relaxing on your break. I actually have study week off so I don't have to go to school this week. I'm so happy. c: Aww, I'm glad you got to see your brother again. Damn, in the navy? It must be hard for him to be away from home so much. :c I'll finish your signature per your request as soon as I can. :D If it's okay with you, I'm just going to have the first part say, "Catie." ' cam ''The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '' 07:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sarah <3 Ditto girl! I love you too <33 TOP (talk) 22:47, February 25, 2014 (UTC) CATIE BBY OMG YOUR MESSAGE WAS SO SWEET :) You are seriously one of the greatest friends that I can ask for on here and I am sososo grateful for you c: I really love talking to you everyday because you are just the sweetest, funniest, and cutest girl around omfg ♥ I'm so lucky to have you as one of my closest friends ever - on an off-line! You always make me feel better and I just love you to pieces bby girl ♥♥♥ a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 22:47, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: TORI <3 Awww Catie that message really made my day :) I love you so much and I'm really happy that we're such good friends <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • ''I will always find you.'' ♡ 22:56, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Not yet, I won't be able to watch it til friday afternoon because of school and my sister and I are having a marathon of this new show but reading the from the description is doesn't sound so good like: Meanwhile, Juliet tells Shawn that Vick wants her to be her head detective, as a decision will test Shawn and Juliet's relationship. Like omg I'm scared to watch now :( I'll message you tommorrow after I'm done watching it<3 GEGI♥ (talk) 22:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi Catie. I was just kinda wondering what your name means? Because I still don't understand what TXlonghorns means. 1994 is your birthyear I guess? Thanks! Matt - Tell The World I'm Coming Home 13:19, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh well that makes sense. I went to texas once before and I went to this church that had a roller coaster inside xD. That was a strange church experience for sure xD. Texas is really cool though. Like the big cities and stuff. Matt - Tell The World I'm Coming Home 13:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Grey's So I've started Grey's and I absolutely love it! I love the whole intern dynamic between Meredith, Cristina, George, and Izzie so much! Alex is such a dick sometimes but I love it and Miranda is so sassy and funny. I also really like Derek and I already love Derek and Meredith together. I'll finish Season 1 tomorrow and probably start Season 2 tomorrow or Sunday! :) --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 21:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey ^_^ Omg go back to the Matlingsworth icon, I can't stop hating it's physically and mentally impossible :O. GEGI♥ (talk) 02:29, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I actually was not pointing it at you, so there's no need to worry about it. I was specifically referring torwards the people who have been sending me those hateful messages on various social networks D: I would never call you out like that, Catie! ilu~ a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 05:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) PSYCH OMFG a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 18:52, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey :) I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was attacking you :o Ok good, bc I didn't want another fight to break out xD ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) but...i said one direction....harrys in one direction...youcanthave1dwithoutharry ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 05:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Then fork over Elsa and Daryl. Those are the two I want ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 05:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) No no no omg. If you hate Zaya it's TOTALLY fine. You have your reasons and that doesn't piss me off. I've been in a bad mood too so I'm sorry if I felt defensive and on edge :( as long as you don't attack us personally or the shippers in a whole, it's totally good <3 ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 01:44, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Sweetie honey baby Ok, so this is totally unrelated to the ship wars or anything, but you're honestly one of the most kick-ass people I've met here because you're not afraid to express your opinions. You're a kick-ass republican and I think that's pretty damn cool. You go, girl <3 Sussiban: the sausage king of Chicago (talk) 20:21, March 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Breaking Bad ship :) I approve (: TOP (talk) 04:57, March 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: ^_^ It's okay none of you guys did anyhting wrong, I just feel lonely but I'll be okay :) GEGI♥ (talk) 18:16, March 6, 2014 (UTC) YES! But I don't know if I can stay up to six a.m maybe five a.m but not six lol. GEGI♥ (talk) 22:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey ^_^ Aww, thank you so much, Catie. I've been having a really rough month and it's always a pleasure getting these heartwarming messages. It lights up my day. I've enjoyed having you on the wiki too and I hope we continue getting to know each other better. ♥ '[[User:Degrassi Fan| ''cam ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 15:02, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Spreading love from Santa Barbara Police Department Hi Catie bby<3! It's GEGI and I came up with an idea to spread love to my favorite people on the Wikia and guess whose on there, yeah girl it's your flawless self of course. I named the title after a popular t.v show ( well not popular here and I don't know why because it's so amazing) that we both know and love, yes it's Psych. We both watch this amazing show so it makes us special and we both love Hercules and Meg with a burning passion of a thousand suns. I know I just met you last month, but bonded instantly on the chat and even though we disagree on ships( except shules because shules is fabulous) mainly Degrashit oops I meant Degrassi. I still respect your opinions and I love reading them, you're so much fun to talk to and really nice. When I'm sad about stupid stuff you're always the first person to come talk to me and to make sure I'm okay, I know I don't say it often but thank you Catie, you're a lovely person and I hope you never change. I hope to read more of your nice posts in the future and fangirl about stuff on chat ( also cry about Psych on March 21st, yeah I didn't forget the marathon). I love that your respectful, nice, and funny and I hope we get to know each other more in the future. I'll leave you off with our beautiful brotp; Shawn Spencer and Burton Gus Guster to show my love and appreciation for you <3. GEGI♥ (talk) 00:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey girl Aww, thanks, Catie! But are you sure you're not describing yourself, girl? You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, you're mad intelligent, and you have the best sense of humor. Your comedic posts crack me up so much sometimes. You always tell it like it is. And I love how you never back down. You're sweet, but a total badass all at once - the Arya to my Dany, and the Shay to my Deandra. I love you! <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 07:16, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Private Practice So did you ever watch Private Practice? If so, did you like it? Did Shonda find someway to fuck that show up too? xD --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 01:22, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Peace offering Thank you so much! I'm screaming xD akdkadkdlaklkalkala. Love it <3! GEGI♥ (talk) 03:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) So sad :( I can't believe it's ending, I'm gonna cry and I don't want it to end GEGI ♥]] 04:08, March 19, 2014 (UTC) YAS I'M SO READY I'M GONNA TRY TO STAY UP TIL 3 AM. I'M SO EXCITED. GEGI ♥ 03:49, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Psych. My mom's a huge basketball fan, so she's watching the NCAA shit tonight. xD But she's been watching Psych on Netflix a lot since I can always hear the theme song coming from her room every 45 minutes xD TOP (talk) 00:45, March 22, 2014 (UTC) HAI Omg I'm so glad you messaged me I never got to apologize for my behavior last night I was being rude to everyone and I went overboard with the gifs I apologize if I was being immature and if I ruined your night and your experience here it was not my intention and I would be sad if you left the wikia even for a couple of days :(. Now moving on to Psych oh my god I don't think I wanna watch it yet or check out any spoilers I want to be surprised when I watch the finale so I'll wait til the episodes air, I'm shocked that it got linked online though. That's crazy :O GEGI ♥ 00:51, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sig 84 years late oops Hi, Catie. Sorry for the month delay on this, but I finally took the time to make you a signature. Following your request, I made it lime green and used the Tangled quote you asked for. Tell me what you think. If there's anything you feel like changing, just tell me. If you're cool with it, let me know and we can install it. :P [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ ''cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 05:20, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. :D Okay, now simply go to your preferences page ' ' and type out into your signature box. Make sure the little box underneath that says, "I want to use wiki text in my signature," is check marked or else your sig won't work. After that, just click save and you're done. If you're still having problems, just talk page me again. :P [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 22:52, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hai :( Thank you <3333 TOP (talk) 02:17, March 25, 2014 (UTC) hiii yeah.. no worries. no hard feelings from me either Tori ♡ You caused my heart to bleed 03:18, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Catie! Thanks for leaving a message on my page, always nice to find fellow Matlingsworth shippers. I haven't watched the latest episode yet but apparently they broke up :( I swear Degrassi just likes to mess with my feelings and if Zaya happens...ugh, get that entitlement sprouting fool Zig out of Maya's life romantically. What were your thoughts on the episode? BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 02:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) hey! I completely understand. I do not accuse you of doing so either, just so you know :) I was just upset because most of the users who agreed with your post have told me my reasons weren't justified, haha... :( a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 18:43, March 26, 2014 (UTC) hiii I'm okay. I'm just having boy issues at the moment and that always puts me in an awful mood ;-; I'll be alright so no need to worry :) a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 19:32, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Desperate Housewives Omg we have to talk Desperate Housewives since you watched the show! What was your favorite season, your favorite characters, least favorite characters & seasons? Season 1 was just epic. No words can capture the awesomeness of it. I actually really loved Season 2 even though most didn't like it. My favorite housewives in order were Bree, Gaby, Lynette, and Susan. I also loved Edie too. The Betty Applewhite plot was ok, I didn't think it was enough to last a whole season tbh. Season 3 I did not like. I felt like the stories were lackluster and dragged on. But the grocery store shooting episode was phenomenal. Felicity deserved an Emmy for that. Season 4 I loved and the Tornado episode is one of the series best. I also loved Katherine's storyline. Ehh...I was somewhat ok with the 5 year jump and Season 5 was ok. I liked Season 6 through 8 even though I thought Renee was just an annoying redu of Edie. I thought the finale was ok but I feel like it was just missing something. All in all, its still one of my favorite shows of all time. --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 21:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) bby girl ♥ OMG thank you so much for your adorable message. All the love you've given me since we first met all goes back to you. You are just the sweetest thing and I love you so much. You're like a sister to me :) AND YES OMFG, that is a perfect ship for us. I LOVE IT :D ♥ a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 17:30, April 2, 2014 (UTC) hey! AWWWW OMFG THAT IS SO PERFECT ♥ Thank you for sending me that :) And I'll get started on your request as soon as I can ^-^ a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 18:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh my Oh my god Catie I just got home from a stressful day and that's exactly what I needed to brighten my mood up a bit. Nah seriously you're too kind I shall venture into the Matlingsworth tag to find some goodies for your later. Oh my I almost died from the cuteness I didn't even know if that was Zig because that shade of hair is light I though it was a random freshmen then I saw "Zaya" and I flipped my shit. I know it must of been torture saving that on your computer and writing Zaya but thank you because I really don't deserve this because I've been rude lately. I really like our friendship a lot and it's very important for us to find common ground in this hectic drama, thank you again for being nice to me even though I opinions clash from time to time. I'll show you my reaction to the picture with a gif to end things off Thanks again bae <3. GEGI ♥ 19:18, April 4, 2014 (UTC)